New job is what now?
by procrastinatornow
Summary: Fresh outta college with only a degree and odd manila envelope with the info of her new job doesn’t seem like a lucky draw to Alexis, she finds out how right she is when her secret employer shows up while she’s baby sitting. "I'm supposed to do what now?"
1. Chapter 1

"We are all going to find our places, it just takes time to get there, be real and enjoy life, this is the only one you get. I'm so honored to be this graduating class's valedictorian and I know great things will come from all of you…well seniors…we've made it!" I stepped back from the microphone and smiled as my classmates threw their graduation caps up into the air, cheering for the end of our time here. It was against the rules to do that, but even I couldn't help but join in.

"Can you believe it? We're done! Like for real!" Jen yelled happily throwing her arm around me later that afternoon. I laughed for her enthusiasm, the most beloved girl in our entire year had to be the happiest I'd met in my entire life time.

"Any job offers?" I asked linking arms with my blonde friend as we walked back to grab our stuff from the dorms.

"A few, but I haven't decided on a place yet, it all depends on pay and how cute my coworkers are." She said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Obviously, I mean that's all that matters right?"

She nodded, "Damn straight, so what about you little Miss Valedictorian, how many job offers have you received, a bunch I'm sure."

My face fell at that comment. "None." I replied not even trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"NONE?! For real? That's not right!" Jen yelled. I smiled; I loved how she was always on my side.

"Well those fuckers suck, we'll just go get really trashed tonight and show them!" She shook her fist defiantly in the air.

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Can't?"

"Can not."

"Whhhhhhyyyy?"

"I'm watching my niece, Logan, tonight."

"OOooooOOOh…yeah that's way more important Auntie Lexi~!"

"I know." I said flatly approaching my dorm building. "The next time I walk out those doors I'm done with college…" I whispered.

"So will everyone else." Jen whispered back. We giggled and gave each other one last good bye hug.

I walked up to my dorm room in time to see my roommate from hell walk out. I forced a smile and wished her good luck. She glared and said she'd never forgive me for taking Jason from her.

Just for some back ground info, that was in junior year and it was only because she wasn't satisfying his needs. And after we broke up he didn't go back to her, not my fault no one likes you Maria!

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room to finish packing and bringing my crap to the car.

I stood in front of my open trunk when my phone started vibrating. I maneuvered the box to be under one arm while I pulled out my phone. "Hello?"

"!!!!"

"…who wants to do what using the what?" I asked totally confused.

"MADARAWANTSTO TAKEOVERTHE WORLDUSINGTHEMOON!!"

"Lolo, baby, slow down." I commanded my distressed niece, setting the box on the edge of my trunk and using my foot to push it in.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Madara wants to take over the world using the moon." She informed me seriously.

"…uh…okay? Sweetie I know you want to tell me about the new chapter but I'll be over toni-"

"It's not the newest chapter." She cut me off.

"But…I didn't know that…why don't I know that?"

"Mom says you have too much work to do to hear me talk about nothing but Shippuden every week. You're almost two months behind. Madara wants to take over the world, it's possible Zetsu is dead, Sakura told Naruto she loved him, he told her to suck it, and Kisame is trying to kill that Bull demon thing." Logan informed me.

"…I feel out of the loop." I muttered closing my trunk and getting into the drivers seat of my car.

"Yeah…well that's what you get for going to college." She told me a trace of hurt in her voice.

"I'm done now Lolo, I'll be able to spend lots of-" I stopped and turned my head when I heard someone tapping on my window. It was the school messenger. "Lolo I have to go I'll see you tonight, bye." I said briskly closing my phone and rolling down the window. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"The principal wants to talk to you Alexis." He said shyly.

"Alright, thanks Jason." I replied awkwardly.

He nodded and stared at me for a moment, before turning and walking away. It was an uncomfortable moment. After I broke up with him; he tried really hard to get back together. I just didn't want him any more.

I sighed and backed the car out of the loading area and onto the main street, leading to the principal's building.

As soon as I arrived I was rushed into Principal Germ's office. He smiled kindly, but there was something bothering him, I noticed the way he only smiled part of the way and seemed to be looking anywhere but my eyes.

"You have done so wonderful here Alexis, top of your class, Valedictorian, I'm so proud to call myself your principal." He paused for a moment smiling uneasily at me.

"Now, I'm sure you've been wondering why you haven't gotten any job offers…that's my fault." He finished quickly.

….fat white man say what now?

"Please don't be angry, I was approached two years ago by a new up and coming company who wanted to secure you as a future employee, I'm so ashamed…there was a large sum of money offered and I took it, promising to ward off all other employers…" He started to rant.

"What kind of company needs a physiologist as an employee?" I asked rather concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I was told to give you this." He said nervously handing me a manila folder.

I started to open it until he smacked my hand. "NO! You can't open it in here, I-I'm not allowed to know anything…they'll find out." He said quietly sounding terrified.

Fat white man be crazy.

Mr. Germ cleared his throat. "Well that's all, you are dismissed, and I'm sorry Alexis…" he said quietly.

I stared agape at him. Was he for real? Oh I was pissed. "So like, I have no choice whether I work for these guys or not?!" I demanded.

Mr. Germ replied, "I-I don't know, they said it would all be in the envelope."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot ass hole!" I growled storming out of his office slamming the door. I walked briskly to my car and threw the envelope in the passenger seat before peeling out and away from the place I'd spent the past six years.

"You served your purpose well." A man said stepping out from the shadows

"You're not going to hurt her are you? Alexis is too nice for that." Mr. Germ begged quietly.

"You didn't seem to mind when I offered the money."

Mr. Germ swallowed hard.

"Well I suppose now I should take my leave...but first…" The man reached out and took Mr. Gram's face in his hands. "Get me all her files…then delete them from your database, she was never here." He demanded in a soft voice.

Mr. Germ nodded mutely, hypnotized by the man's ringed eyes.

"Very good, pest." The man said pushing Mr. Germ into his file cabinets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took almost six hours to get to Matt's house, and I was exhausted. I'd stopped at McDonalds for lunch and picked up a Domino's pizza for dinner tonight with Lolo and Lucas.

Pulling into the driveway I saw as my nephew Lucas came out of the garage on his bike.

"Where are you going blondie? I thought I was watching you and Logan tonight." I said getting out of my car.

"Hi aunt Lex." He said coming over and giving me a quick hug. "You were but now it's just Logan, Mikey invited me over to spend the night with him and some of his other friends. He just got Left for Dead 2!" Lucas informed me excitedly.

"Oh…well have fun then…" I muttered disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow at your welcome ho-oh…oops." He muttered quietly.

"What do you mean 'oops'? I didn't hear anything…my ears are still ringing from Memento Mori being turned up to 85." I told him trying in vain to get more pop from my McDonalds cup.

Lucas rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Uh-huh…bye Aunt Lex, love you." He said hugging me before speeding down his driveway and around the corner to Mikey's house.

"Later…" I muttered waving at his back before entering the house. I soon was pushed violently into the door frame. Ow!

"AUNTLEXIMISSEDYOU!"

I looked down at Logan, whose arms were wrapped around my waist and her mouth was running faster then a cheetah on crack.

"Logan Eve, give your aunt room to breath…Heh…I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"

"DAD!" Logan yelled obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, Logan it's ok…he's my brother we both know he's a dork. Hi Matt, how're you?" I asked my older half brother smiling.

"Pretty good, and how are you, Miss done with college for a while?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, where's Kari?" I asked.

"Right here!" I turned to see my half sister-in-law, boy is that a mouth full, and smiled. She looked amazing, always had; you'd have never guessed she squeezed out two kids.

I hugged her with Logan still attached to my waist. "What's your party about tonight?" I asked after we released our hugs.

"Nothing to important, just a Syna-Grow thing, then Matt, some co-works, and I are going to the bar, so we might be home late."

"That's fine, I can watch her." I said pointing to my niece, who smiled cheekily.

Kari smiled. "I know, oh Matt, we need to get going!" She said looking at her phone clock.

"Oh geeze, you're right. Well we'll see you later Lexi, be good, don't burn down my house, we've almost finished paying for it." Matt said putting on his jacket, and hugging Logan and me good-bye, as he got into his SUV.

"That's a joke; we're not even halfway done paying for it." Kari said also putting on a spring coat and kissing Logan and me on the cheek before hurrying after Matt.

Logan and I walked into the house and watched from the Bay window, waving as Matt and Kari pulled out of the driveway and around the corner.

"So…what's the best news in the whole world?" I asked looking down at my still beaming niece.

"I made Varsity Cheer~!" She shouted happily.

"Oh my gosh! NO way! Seriously! Oh Logan congrats!" I gushed hugging my niece tightly. "I'm so proud of you! And as Frosh too! This is cause for celebration, what rated R movie do you want to see?" I asked excitedly leading her out to my car where all my movies were.

"Ohh…I dunno, bring them all in please?" She asked.

"Sure, oh grab the pizza out of the passenger's seat too would you? And the McDonalds junk." I added pulling out my entertainment bag.

"Kk." Logan responded doing as I'd instructed.

"By the way Lolo, what happened to basketball? Weren't you trying out for that too?"

"Basketball's after sideline, Lexi." She informed me, grabbing all my junk, including meh big o' bag of movies.

"Oh…well…ok then. You know I know nothing of sports."

"Yeah, I know….you'll come to the foot ball games and watch me cheer right?" she asked.

"Duh, now hurry up and pick out a movie girl, I need some brain numbin'!"

Half an hour later Logan and I were in front of the TV watching Donnie Darko and eating Pizza.

Logan had put her brown hair up in a pony tail and threw on her new cheer practice tank and shorts.

I smiled at her, she'd never seen Donnie Darko, that was un-cool….though I was fourteen when I'd first seen it too, and my parents would not have approved just as I know hers wouldn't…if they found out of course.

Half way into the movie the pizza was gone and I had to pee, I paused Donnie and got up, while Logan took care of the empty box.

Once I had finished I hopped down the stairs and saw her looking at something. "What you got there?" I asked approaching her.

"I found this under the pizza box. What is it?" She asked holding up the manila envelope.

"Oh…uh yeah I don't really know." I replied honestly. I'd forgotten all about that folder. Stupid folder containing information I didn't know. "We won't know if we don't open it." I added shrugging. Logan nodded and handed it to me.

I sat cross legged on the couch with Lolo right next to me looking extremely interested.

I popped open the top and took out a piece of paper with an odd design circling around some sort of Japanese kanji, letter thing.

"The hell?" I muttered turning the paper over to see it was blank on the other side.

"That looks…familiar…" Logan muttered staring intently at the paper. And then, as if on cue, it started to smoke.

I don't mean 'oh shit fire' smoke, or 'you're killing the Earth' pollution smoke, but gray smoke with no smell or heaviness to it.

"…THROW IT!" Logan yelled as the smoke suddenly got thicker.

My eyes widened and I did just that. Logan and I sat huddled together as the room began to fill with dark smoke. The odd thing was there was still no density to it, no smell or anything, just a vision obscurer.

"This is like the chunin exams…when Iruka came out of the scroll…" Logan whispered to me.

Snap…she was absolutely right. I tensed and moved Logan so she was in a more protective hold.

That's when I noticed a figure taking shape and the smoke evaporating.

My niece and I gasped together, looked at one another then stared at the person before us.

"No way…" Logan whispered her voice mixed with fear and excitement.

"I-I…it's not possible." I muttered.

Yet there he stood real as day, or you and I…Uchiha Itachi, Sharingan ablaze and all.

"Fuck." I muttered.

Chapter three


End file.
